


Gohan and Mirrors

by anishahello



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Bulimia, Other, This Is Sad, aaaaaaaaaa, i am sad, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:31:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anishahello/pseuds/anishahello
Summary: This takes places like, either before or after the Cell Games, you decide. Alright, to fit the narrative, Gohan really doesn't like mirrors. ((or basically I vent onto poor young Gohan and you all get to see my weird emotions through this short ass fic))





	Gohan and Mirrors

Throughout Gohan’s life, there was something that always irked him.  
It disturbed him to no end, but it was never the fault of the object.  
The object was never everywhere, but it cannot be said that it is nowhere.  
His mother told him not to fear them, but she herself isn’t quite fond of them herself.  
Mirrors.

Gohan cannot stand to stare into a mirror, so he detests the objects.  
He isn’t stupid, he knows that mirrors cannot physically do wrong.  
It still feels like they do.  
It really, really feels like they do.

There’s a term for what’s happening, but Gohan feels sick even thinking about it.  
It disturbed him reading about it in his textbook when used with others, but it made him puke when he connected the term with himself.

Body dysphoria.  
It disgusted him, but not enough for him to deny if it applied to him.  
It was all fine ignoring the term at first, and only using mirrors only when completely necessary.  
No one, not even his mother noticed his lack of self-esteem in his body, because it never came up.

With a new child, there was no way his mother could handle him and his body dysphoria.  
It remained unnoticed, until one day.

It started on a low note, like many days, Gohan didn’t feel like getting out of bed at all.  
Guilt over his father’s death is what he usually blamed it on, to make himself think he wasn’t selfish.  
In reality, it was something else.  
Gohan just didn’t want to continue breathing anymore.  
Gohan didn’t want to continue living, or going on with his life.  
Soon, he did get out of bed, dragging himself to the bathroom.

Upon entering, Gohan could have sworn things went into slow motion.  
With a tired glance, Gohan found himself face to face, with himself.

Fear and disgust crossed his face as his shoulders tensed, bile already piling in his throat.  
The mirror was being more unforgiving than ever today.  
Gohan’s skin had gotten more pale, the dark circles under his eyes were extremely obvious.  
His hair was an absolute mess, but it didn’t look like the usual Son family messy hair.  
In a frenzy, he tries to style it, but to his horror it gets worse.  
His breathing gets more frantic, as he is trying to breathe and not puke at the same time.

While styling his hair, Gohan noticed his chest and stomach looked different than the last time he looked into a mirror.  
The usual training and battle scars were there but, he noticed that he might be gaining weight.  
It wasn’t much, he was still muscular, but there was that fraction of fat that hung around his hips.  
It was settling and making his muscles look like they were leaving for fat.  
Gohan hugged himself, suddenly finding the act of balancing his bated breath and the urge not to puke too much. 

Gohan held onto his hips until it hurt, but soon felt extremely sick as he made a realisation. 

“I am going to be fat.  
I am going to be- Kami, please, don’t let me be fat.  
No, I am fat.  
I AM FAT.  
I AM FAT.”

Gohan couldn’t take it anymore, turning away from the disgustingly truthful mirror, Gohan emptied his stomach in the toilet.

His tears didn’t last, since he realised that even though his throat hurt, puking had helped.

Gohan was going to puke his fat away.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a vent fic
> 
> i kinda don't like my body very much but i haven't puked, yet--ahem
> 
> i am a mess with depression i'm sorry i might delete this
> 
> i might be fat AAAAA
> 
> Update: pls comment like anything it'll make my life


End file.
